Casual
by MoniBolis
Summary: After the incident with her home Cuddy begins a epic project and a casual relationship
1. Take off your clothes

"_I won't mind_

_if you take off all your clothes_

_Come on, take them off_

_Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked"_

**I like you so much better when you're naked- Ida Maria**

* * *

><p>- Do you hate me? –<p>

- Why would I hate you? –

- Because I broke up with you –

- Oh, that little thing – Lucas drinks from his glass – Right now, I love you for saving my bottle of scotch, you didn't let House drink it –

- I wish I could say that's how it happened, but I just forgot it was in my kitchen – she says. – I come here to gather my belongings and value objects, as the nice cop told me to do. You know, for the hole in my living room –

- Yes, because this neighborhood is full of criminals, waiting to pillage your home –

- Better safe than sorry – Cuddy drinks too. – Oh God that's strong –

They are standing in the kitchen of Cuddy's home. Cuddy leans on the counter.

- You're not a drinker, Lisa –

- I used to be in colleague. I was a party girl. Then I found out how many calories alcohol has. Do you think I'm a bad mother for being here drinking? –

- Nonsense – Lucas finishes his drink – First, its 7 pm. Second, Rachel is with your mom and third and final…one drink is not getting drunk –

- I'm getting a buzz –

- You're gathering courage –

- Really? – Cuddy serves herself another drink, but doesn't touch it - For what? -

- You wanna have sex with me –

- Is that so? –

- Well not with me precisely, you just wan to have sex because you're angry, and sad and you want…no rebound sex…there is another word –

- Spite? – Cuddy grins.

- Yeah, spite sex. So you thought of getting laid with one of your co workers, because you quit so it doesn't matter anymore, but you don't really like any of them. You thought about going to a bar, but is risky and you have to wait till night and by that time, you'll probably get cold feet. Next you thought about doing it with Wilson –

Cuddy laughs

- Because House driving his car through you wall and running away is big "_fuck you_" to you. What better way to reciprocate that screwing his best friend. But sleeping Wilson is almost incestuous and I guess you're angry at him too. So you find the bottle, you think of me. The ex boyfriend –

Cuddy keeps smiling.

- You already know you like have sex with me, you trust me. Even if I hated you, I would still have sex with you –

- You talked too much –

- People have told that before –

- Do you have a girlfriend? –

- Why? Would you feel guilty if I do? –

- Just answer –

Lucas smiles – I've been fooling around. All kinds of girls in the last year, but I have a thing for brunettes with blue eyes –

Cuddy bites her lip; she likes how he looks at her.

- Babe, just say what you want – he says

- I won't mind if you take off all your clothes –

* * *

><p>- Oh God – Cuddy feels the trusting, her heart beats fast She sticks her nails on Lucas' back.<p>

- Lisa, look at me – He stops the movement and with his right hand he grounds her hips to the mattress

- What are you…-

- Just look at me, Lisa – he says with heavy breathing. She finally looks at him. – You're beautiful –

She smiles and kisses him. They continue.

* * *

><p>- Oh fuck – she cries out loud.<p>

Lucas moans and rolls to aside.

- When did you learn to do…I mean… I don't remember you being this – Cuddy is catching her breath – enthusiastic.

- Maybe I do hate you…maybe it gives me more energy –

- I'm okay with that –

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

- You need help? – Lucas points at the box with Cuddy stuff.

- If you don't mind –

- Sure – Lucas picks it up.

They walk outside. The P.I. puts the box on Cuddy's car.

- Thanks –

- You're very welcome – Lucas is grinning

-Stop it. You showoff –

- What? I like having sex. This was a good evening –

- You're right –

- So…goodnight –

- Goodnight –

* * *

><p>- Lisa, you been staying with us for a couple of days now – Cuddy's sister sits infront of her<p>

- Don't worry, I'll be out here in a few days. My neighbor wants to buy my home, so I'll get the money to buy a new place and move out –

- It's not that – Julia clarifies – Mom and I are worry that you quit your job and maybe you don't have a plan –

- Oh I have a plan. I'm going to get my own hospital –

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Hello there! I know I said I was done with the "After the incident with her home, Cuddy…" series. But I just love to come up with scenarios; I swear this is the last one.<p>

Also,** no luddy baby in this fanfic.** Funny thing, someone point out to me that my huddy babies fanfics were sad and depressing, but my luddy babies fanfic were sweet and happy….I wonder why.

If you read "Reconciliación" you know it the same plan, Cuddy wants a hospital. That plot will be explore more. It's like a greatest hits version of my other fic.

And this is my last House MD fanfic, it has to be Luddy

This will have sexual situations, but as you noticed nothing explicit. I don't like to write an explicit description of an erection.

**Leave me a comment!**

Next chapter more sex! And I work plan.

SHAMELESS PLUG! Read my webcomic were I draw sexy sex sexual scenes and crime fiction "**Detective Fausto"** link on my profile.


	2. You're a star

"_Never could believe the things you do to me,_

_Never could believe the way you are._

_Every day I bless the day that you got through to me, _

_'Cause baby, I believe that you're a star"_

**Everyone is a winner – Hot Chocolate**

* * *

><p>- This is crazy – Ted Kord says – It's good crazy, but crazy still –<p>

- I know Ted, but hear me out. The plan is solid. A small hospital is doable and sustainable –

They are having a business lunch at a nice restaurant.

- Do you have any idea how much bullshit you'll have to go through? You'll have to deal with federal government, with local government, with insurance companies, pharmaceutical companies, taxes, permissions, unions and you need a hell of a lot of money. I don't have that much –

- We could take investors. There is money in this; my brother in law is helping me with the financial plan. People will always need a doctor –

- When you get a something solid, call me then. For now, I can't invest –

- I'm running out of contacts here, Ted –

- Well, I'm sorry Lisa –

* * *

><p>- I thought that you call me because you wanted a job – Adrian Veidt puts his drink down. – You quit…what was it? A month ago form PPTH –<p>

- Yes, well I want something that I can proudly say is mine –

Cuddy is meeting with another business man.

- I understand, that's the reason I created my company. But to be honest Dr. Cuddy, I'm in the healthcare business but not at the end that treats patients –

The blonde man says

- Thanks for seeing me. Mr. Veidt –

* * *

><p>- Are you okay Lisa? –<p>

- Julia, if I die, take care of Rachel – Cuddy was on her new home with her sister. The doctor is with her head on the table, surrounded by papers and files.

- Don't joke like that – Julia says – When you quit, I thought you were going to take easy. You know? –

- I want to do this –

- But you need a job, it's been a month –

- I still have my savings and I got a new place –

- Lisa… –

- Julia give me another week, and then we can have this conversation again –

- I'm not pretending to tell you what to do with your life, but you look so stressed out –

* * *

><p>It's close to midnight. Cuddy is in her bed still looking at numbers and names. She closes up her laptop and rubs her temples. She takes her cell phone and dials.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuddy looks herself at the mirror before opening the door. She wants to be somewhat presentable.<p>

- Did you call me? – Lucas says with a big smile.

- Hello – She lets him in.

- Nice place – He looks around.

- I was lucky to get it –

- Where is the bedroom? –

Cuddy laughs.

- That's why you call me, right? – He gets closer to her.

- Yes – Cuddy takes his belt buckle – Are you in a hurry? –

- No. I was thinking in a long session of naked making out –

- I like how that sounds –

- So, where is the bedroom? –

* * *

><p>- I should feel bad about what we just done – Cuddy is catching her breath<p>

- There's nothing... – Lucas kisses her collarbone –... to feel bad about –

- I guess you're right –

- I am – He kisses her neck. – Good sex is always a good thing –

- Thank you for coming –

- And now I have to go – Lucas gets up from the bed. – Where are my briefs? –

- I'm not kicking you out – Cuddy puts her nightgown back on.

- I know, but I have work to do –

- At one in the morning? –

- The life of private detective –

- I should get some sleep. I have an important meeting tomorrow –

- What you been up to? –

- I'm trying to get founds to build an hospital –

- Wow –

- No "wow" if I don't get the money –

- You're a star, Lisa – Lucas tells her as he buttons his shirt – You can smooth talk any rich person into your project –

- Thanks –

Lucas stands there for a while. – You need to lock up after I leave –

- Oh yeah –

* * *

><p>- So this is it, right? – Cuddy stands on the hallway.<p>

- Is it? –

- We can't keep doing this. How would it work? –

- Well you call me and if I have time…-

- Not what I meant –

- Fine – Lucas says – When we dated I took the relationship too serious. This time it could be just fun and casual. I promise I won't take this seriously, and whenever you want it to be over, is over –

- It doesn't bother you? –

- I like you very much Lisa, probably more that I should. If you're willing to give me free sex, I'm up for it –

- Free sex? – Cuddy raises an eyebrow

- I don't have to take you out, I don't have to baby sit your daughter, deal with your family, cook dinner for you. If you want to call me to have sex, go ahead honey –

Cuddy smiles – Okay – she turns off the porch light. But Lucas quickly turns off the switch.

- Don't turn on the lights, what if the neighbors are watching? –

She opens the door – Bye Lucas –

* * *

><p>- So as you can see the project it's solid from a financial angle. But I want more than that. I want to give to the community –<p>

Cuddy is having lunch with anther rich person, this time. Mrs. Angela Schmidt.

- We can have surgeons doing trials, doctors publishing papers, a decent care for sick people, with a clinic for …–

- Fine Lisa – the elder woman says.

Cuddy sighs – Well thanks for your time –

- No, Dr. Cuddy I'm saying I want to invest –

Cuddy eyes light up. – Really? –

- Yes, I like PPTH, but I like you more, it's not the same now that you left. Also to many names on the wall of benefactors –

- I'll put your name in big letters on the door if you want –

The lady laughs – It's not necessary –

- Thank you very much –

- I'll contact my lawyer, my accountant. I can get you more people with money –

- Thank you –

- Congratulations, Dr. Cuddy. You just gave yourself a job –

Cuddy smiles wide.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>I forgot to mention last chapter, the lyrics at the top are from a song that I think it sort of fits the story. Go listen, must of them are fun and sexy<p>

Leave a comment. Please

Google "**tumblr" "Cuddy rants about House"** and see a little comic I made

**Detective Fausto** it's my webcomic. Google it and read it


	3. Extra time

"_You don't have to be cool_  
><em>To rule my world<em>  
><em>Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with<em>  
><em>I just want your extra time and your…"<br>**Kiss - Prince**_

* * *

><p>- In the meantime, this will be your office – An adviser of Mrs. Angela Schmidt tells Cuddy.<p>

- Thanks – the doctor looks around. It's a small office in a building own by the Schmidt family. – The investors will come here for the presentation? –

- No, there is a small business center down the hall – the men tells her

- Okay –

* * *

><p>- The plan looks amazing – A man in a grey suit says out loud – But we don't have a building, we need to build one from scratch and –<p>

- I'm putting the money for that – Mrs. Angela says with a smile – Don't worry about it –

Cuddy and her brother in law stand in front of them. He's in charge of the money.

- Next thing – Cuddy says – We need a team, I already have a list of names of doctors and management people to include in the project –

- Some of them already confirm –

- I trust you know the right people, Dr. Cuddy –Mrs. Angela Shmidt gives her approval.

* * *

><p>Cuddy spends the rest of the week from meeting to meeting. Working numbers, calling people, getting permissions.<p>

- I can't believe we are doing this – Cuddy says.

- We are – her brother in law gets up and put his jacket – and we are getting pay for it –

- Yes we are – she smiles – Are you sure this isn't taking too much time from your actual work? –

- This is what I do Lisa, this project it's like any other account for me, And soon I'll be able to quit –

Cuddy gets an alert from her computer.

- What is it? –

- An email to confirm the date…We are getting our authorization –

- Great! – He says – See you tomorrow Lisa, you should call it a day –

- Yeah, I should –

- It's a Friday night, go have fun –

- Okay, I won't work late – Cuddy closes her computer. – Tell Julia I say hi –

* * *

><p>Lucas smiles when he sees who is calling him. – Hello sweetheart –<p>

- Hi Lucas. I have some extra time tonight and I was wondering... –

- I'll be right there – he hangs up.

* * *

><p>Half naked and bent over the kitchen counter, isn't Cuddy idea of a romantic Friday night, and yet she loves the feeling right now.<p>

- Oh – she shakes and moans softly, if she were on the bedroom, she would be louder.

She feels Lucas' hands squeezing her ass harder; another tremble and then peace.

* * *

><p>- In movies people is always licking chocolate from their partners. I mean, I like to lick the soft skin of a lady, but I don't know, the chocolate syrup on the belly seem too sticky –<p>

Lucas and Cuddy are sitting on the kitchen floor, eating chocolate pudding

- You're right, I like this better – Cuddy finish her pudding. – A chocolate treat –

Lucas gets up and helps Cuddy stand up too.

- Thanks for the pudding and for the other thing –

- You're welcome –

- See ya – He tells her and walks to the front door.

- Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye? – Cuddy asks him.

- I'm not your boyfriend – he says with naughty smile – Goodnight Lisa –

Cuddy locks the door after him.

* * *

><p>Cuddy walks with the rest of the investors on the ground where the hospital is going to be build.<p>

- There'll be an ceremony in a week or two – one of the advisor says to Cuddy – The local press mostly –

- Good –

- Dr. Cuddy – Mrs. Schmidt calls her – Please come here –

The lady is a few steps away. Next to her a good looking men. He is tall and has some grey hair.

- I would like you to meet Edward Porter –

- Nice to meet you –

- Likewise –

They shake hands.

- He is the architect in charge – Mrs. Schmidt says – He does beautiful buildings –

- Wonderful to hear – Cuddy smiles to him.

- Certainly – Edward smiles back at her.

- I leave you two alone – Mrs. Schmidt goes to talk to someone else.

- So you're leading all this –

- Yes I am – Cuddy says very proud – and If Mrs. Schmidt choose you to build it, you must be the best –

- That's very kind of you Dr. Cuddy –

- Please call me Lisa –

- Okay, you can call me Eddie –

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Yes, Cuddy has another love interest….uuuuuuyyyy<p>

Leave me a comment for the love of Rao

Do you know if Cuddy's brother in law was ever named?

Do you guys have an idea, or theory, or wish for Cuddy ultimate fate? Cuz, looks like in the show we'll never know (At least they are lying)

**Read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" Link on my profile.**


	4. Right there

"_Stay right there, right there, don't you move  
>You don't know what I'm going through<br>Girl, you made me give it up  
>You are unwillin', you're just to much<br>You know how to make me 'Ow'"_

_**What am I going to do with you – Barry White.**_

* * *

><p>- You're stealing doctors –<p>

- Yes I am –

Cuddy was meeting with Tony Sook, a great surgeon. She's meeting him in a restaurant.

- Wow Cuddy, that's low – the man takes a sip from his cappuccino. – Stealing from Princeton Plainsboro –

- I know how much they pay you; I used to sign your checks. I also know that you hate Jones and you don't get along with Foreman –

- You mean Robodoc? That man is as amusing as a rock on the dessert –

- Just think about it Sook – Cuddy smiles – You would be chief of surgery–

- You don't even have a building Cuddy –

- Not yet, but soon. Think twice before you sign your new contract –

* * *

><p>At night.<p>

- Right there, right there, don't you move – Cuddy says

- I'm not moving –

- Just hold it –

- I'm holding – Lucas bites his lip.

- Oh God – Cuddy collapses on tops of Lucas – Did you already…? –

- Yes! I was barely holding it. The second time is always harder –

Cuddy rolls over. – Want some water? – She grabs the bottle of mineral water.

- I do, I need electrolytes – Lucas says – But I can't move –

Cuddy laughs – Here drink – she puts the bottle close to him so he can drinks through a straw.

- Thank you, I'll survive – He stretch on the bed – I have to go –

- If you don't have to work, you can stay and leave in the morning –

- I have a surveillance gig – Lucas sits up and cracks his neck.

- You shouldn't do that – Cuddy points out – Crack your neck is bad for you –

- It was all twisted, after the way you handle me –

- You enjoyed that move –

- Yes I did – Lucas starts to dress up.

- I'll go on a little trip, so if you don't hear from me next week, don't worry –

- I won't. I'm traveling out of town too – Cuddy says- Where you going? –

- Seattle. And you? –

-Chicago –

* * *

><p>Allison Cameron walks down the hospital corridor.<p>

- Dr. Cameron – A nurse caught up with her – Your patient on 406 –

- Yes, I said 0.3 mg of cholestoplex, no more –

- Okay –

- Tell Pierce I'm on my lunch break –

* * *

><p>Cameron sits on a bench to eat a sandwich. She gets a text for her boyfriend and text him back.<p>

- You should have your own office – Lisa Cuddy says. Cameron is taken aback.

- Hello Allison –

- Hello Cu…Lisa –

- Do you mind if I take a sit? –

- Not at all –

- You look good –

- Thanks – Cameron puts away her sandwich – What are you doing here? –

- I'm here to offer you a job –

- A job? I'm not going back to Princeton –

- I don't work there anymore. I quit months ago –

- Wow – Cameron takes a moment to process the information – I thought you were going to retired there –

- I needed, I want something more –

-Uhm… Okay –

- I'm building a new hospital – Cuddy says. She loves to say that phrase. – I want you in my team –

- You want me? –

- How would like to be chief of internal medicine? –

Cameron laughs – Really? Oh my! –

- I'm the director, I already have a chief of surgery picked up, other heads of departments. Here, I brought you a copy of our plan –

Cameron takes the paper, she browses it. – I need time to read this –

- No rush, we still have time. You won't have to resign yet –

- But you need me on board? –

- Yes, there is a lot to do, before we make our goal –

- Why me? –

- You're an excellent doctor, and I know you want to be more involved with your patients, with the institution. Its not only paper work for you –

- I tried to do your work once before, and I failed –

- No, you didn't. I wasn't fair to you. I was at bad place with my daughter, I was making up excuses to be in the hospital and the whole "_I'm the only one who can deal with House"_ it was crap –

- Crap? –

- Yes, it was my ego. I was making myself more important. It was a game between my and House and you got caught in the middle –

- So you are here because you feel guilty? –

- No, Allison I think you'll be great asset for my team - Cuddy puts her hand on Cameron shoulder – Think about it –

She gets up – I'll leave tomorrow morning. If you want to talk more, here is where I'm staying –

Cameron takes the card – Thanks –

* * *

><p>- Are you having fun with your cousins? –<p>

- Yes, mommy –

Cuddy is having a video call with her daughter.

- Are you being a good girl with your aunt? –

- Yes –

- She's an angel – Julia tells her.

- Hey Lisa – Jason, Julia's husband pops up on the screen – Did you get the email? –

- Yes, I read it. I'm so happy – Cuddy smiles.

- No business talk – Julia says.

- Sorry –

- Rachel, I'll be there tomorrow night –

- Okay mummy –

- A kiss goodnight? –

- Mua – Rachel sends her mom a kiss.

- Goodnight sweetie –

- See you tomorrow, sis –Julia ends the call

Cuddy leans back on her chair. The hotel's phone rings.

- Yes? –

- Dr. Cuddy, I'm Marla from the front desk. You have guest her name is Allison Cameron –

- Tell her I'll meet her down there –

* * *

><p>Cameron drinks her ginger ale. – I would drink something more, but I have a early shift tomorrow –<p>

- Good idea – Cuddy order a glass of white wine.

The doctors are in the hotel bar. A man is playing the piano on the corner.

- So if I say yes to your offer. What do you need from me? –

- You would have to join the board. We need to write rules, regulations, politics, and protocols –

- Sounds like fun –

- Someone has to do it – Cuddy takes a sip of her wine – Then pick up more doctors, set goals –

- I won't be practicing –

- You don't have to quit your current job right now. You could take trips back and forth until everything it's settled –

- How much money? –

-I still need to work the budget, but it's a significant increase –

- I don't want to sound greedy or anything, but my boyf…actually mi fiancée – Cameron tills her head – Yeah, I know. Third time it's the charm, right? –

- Congratulations –

- Anyway he's an accountant, but he wants to be a writer –

- If I pay you enough, he could quit his day job? –

- Yes –

- I'll give you a figure in two days –

- One more thing…What happened with you and House? – Cameron asks – I'm just curious I don't need to know details –

- Remember when I told you that dating a coworker was a bad idea, and one of you was going to get hurt –

- Yes –

- It was true for me too – Cuddy finishes her drink – Actually House is prison right now and that's the end of that story –

* * *

><p>It's 11: 47 Lucas parks his car two blocks away from Cuddy's home. He walks the rest of the way. He goes through the backyard and knocks at the back door. Cuddy opens the door<p>

- Hi, you're back in town –

- Come in – She says

- How are you? – Lucas asks her.

- Well, all day I was figuring out the budget. I have a headache now –

- Ow. A headache? But you call me –

- Not that kind of headache – She smiles.

- Cool – he smiles too – Oh, before I forget…I'm clean – he pulls a peace of paper from his back pocket and hands it over to her.

- What is it? – Cuddy read it – This is your test results? –

- Yes, I'm clean. No STD –

Cuddy grabs Lucas by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to her – Were you at risk of getting a sexual transmitted disease? You put me on risk?–

- Well. Yes…no. I didn't know neither, but I did the responsible thing – Lucas takes the results – I got tested and look I'm clean –

Cuddy lets him go

- So you were with another girl and…? –

- And nothing – He says – It's not your business, part of our deal –

- What if I want to get myself a handsome boyfriend? –

- Go ahead –

Cuddy laughs – Fine –

- Come here – Lucas takes her wrist – Come on, I'll make you forget your headache –

She steps closer to him – That's why I called you –

- By the way…if I'm clean…want to do it bareback? –

* * *

><p>Cuddy walks to her temporary office. She has cup of coffee with her.<p>

- Good morning Dr. Cuddy – an assistant she shares with Jason, greets her

- Here, I brought coffee –

- Isn't the other way around, Dr Cuddy? – the young girl says

- I wake up in a good mood –

- You have a visitor a Dr. Allison Cameron –

- Thank you –

Cuddy enters the small office. – Hello Allison –

- Hi…Lisa – Cameron still wants to call her Cuddy. – I'm here to accept you offer –

Cuddy smiles and shakes her hand – Welcome aboard –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Thanks for reading.

Leave a comment.

By the way, my favorite Barry White song, if you're not familiar with the tune, go listen

Or even better, go **read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" Link on my profile.**


	5. Squeeze box

"_Cause she's playing all night  
>And the music's all right<br>Mama's got a squeeze box  
>Daddy never sleeps at night"<em>

_**Squeeze box- The Who**_

* * *

><p>Cuddy likes to run her hands through Lucas' hair as he's going down on her.<p>

Lucas puts himself on top of her. – I love to eat you –

- I... want… you –

The room's door opens and little voice says:

- Mommy? –

- Rachel! – Cuddy pushes Lucas aside.

- Mommy, I had a bad dream… –

- Don't coming in sweetie – Cuddy puts her robe on quickly – You had a nightmare? It's not real. Let's go to your room –

She carries her daughter back to her room.

* * *

><p>Cuddy sits on her daughter's bed and waits for her to go back to sleep. The bunny night light is on.<p>

Lucas stands on the door frame and waves his hand. Cuddy nods and he leaves the place.

15 minutes later Cuddy goes back to her room. She finds Lucas cell phone on her dresser. For a moment she thinks he forgot it in purpose. But she shakes the thought and goes to bed.

* * *

><p>- Good morning Allison – Cuddy says. She is arriving at the office – Why are you here so early? –<p>

- I only have a half day to convince Pyros Labs –

- Good –

- Yes, but I need you to approve this figures –

Cuddy took the file – Oh yeah, I see the changes…okay – she signs – Good luck –

* * *

><p>The doctor goes through her emails. As she is about to respond some of them, there is a soft knock on her office door.<p>

- Its now weird to see you at daylight – Lucas comes in.

- Good morning to you too – Cuddy takes out his cell phone out of her purse. She stands up – There you go –

- I could've broke into your home and get it myself –

- Yeah, don't ever do that –

- Fine – He says.

- Sorry about last night, I feel bad Rachel interrupted us –

- It's okay. Did she say anything? Or ask you about it? –

- No, I guess she didn't see anything – Cuddy smiles – I was thinking I could make it up to you – Cuddy gets closer

- Yes? –

- Maybe return the favor – She puts her hand on his crotch. She gets even closer and whisper to his ear – You know that vein that goes all the way to the tip? I would love to lick… –

- Lisa since I'm on…- Cameron walks in, and Cuddy and Lucas separate immediately – Sorry…I… – she hesitates whether to leave or stay.

- Hey, you're that doctor, your husband was the blonde pretty one – Lucas recognizes her and smiles despite the awkward situation.

- You mean Chase? –

- Yeah – He looks at Cuddy who is mortified. – I guess I'll go now –

Cameron takes another look at his face before Lucas leaves.

- About this …-

- No need to explain, I came back because I can meet with Herser pharmaceuticals today too; I need you to sign these papers too –

Cuddy does it quickly - There you go –

- Thanks –

* * *

><p>- What do you think the hospital so far? – Eddie asks Cuddy. They are in the construction site.<p>

- Everything looks amazing –

- Just like scale model – He opens a door of his trailer for Cuddy – Of course , I don't do those things, I have interns for that – He says with charm.

- Well, thank you for the tour –

- Too bad, Mrs. Schmidt couldn't came. But now I can invite you to lunch. The reservation is for two. –

- I don't want to impose –

- I'll be delighted if you join me –

* * *

><p>- College swimming champion? – Cuddy asks Eddie.<p>

They had a long lunch, and they are drinking coffee now.

- Yes, I was really close to go to the Olympics, which it doesn't sounds as impressive as thought –

They laugh.

- You still got the body of an athlete –

- Thanks, my ex wife liked my broad back…that's my subtle way to tell you I'm very single –

- Good to know –

- Are you married? –

- No, I'm not –

- A woman like you, sure has someone special.–

- Well…uhm… – Cuddy tries not to blush. – No –

- It took you a long time to answer –

- How about this? I'm single, but no available –

- Oh, okay – Eddie seems disappointed

- I mean, I have too much work with the hospital. No time for dating –

- I understand; sorry if I was too straightforward –

- Oh don't be, I like men that actually say what they want –

- Do you say what you want? –

- Uhm, no. But I'm a woman so encrypted messages and mix signals are my specialty –

Eddie laughs.

* * *

><p>- Sook, can I talk to you? – Cameron approaches the other doctor. They are working on the conference room. Cuddy insists that if they can meet to work, they should.<p>

- Give me a second – he taps his keyboard. – Done. What is it? –

- Do you remember Cuddy having a boyfriend? – Cameron leans to the table.

Sook smiles – I was wondering how long before you asked me about House and Cuddy? –

- Actually, I don't care about that. I'm talking about a guy before, I don't know his name, and I saw him once. It was right before I left Princeton Plainsboro –

Sook frowns – I remember the man, I saw him maybe a couple of times at the hospital. He had brown hair, blue eyes, scruffy look. Why? –

- I ran into him yesterday and he recognized me, but it took me a while to know who he was –

- Wasn't he a cop or something? –Sook tries to remember

- A cop? –

- Like a detective I think –

- Thanks –

* * *

><p>-Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Cameron to see you –<p>

- Let her in – Cuddy tells her assistant. Cameron enters the room.

- Now I ask permission before I come in – the blonde doctor says to break the tension.

Cuddy sighs – Allison about that… –

- I'm joking –

- But it wasn't professional of me –

- I've seen worst with residents and I'm here for your leadership skills –

- Okay then – Cuddy nods.

- Here are the files – Cameron puts the folders on Cuddy desks – I already upload the correction of my plan for the first semester –

- Good job –

- Thanks – she smiles – I'll be going back to Chicago –

- Have a safe flight; I'll call you if anything shows up – Cuddy shakes Cameron's hand. The blonde woman walks to the door but stops.

- One more question… -

- Yes? –

- How does he know me? –

- Who? –

- The guy –

- You mean Lucas? I don't know – Cuddy scratches her ear

- You dated him, right? Did you mention me? Is he a cop? – Cameron seems nervous.

- He's a private investigator and I don't think I mentioned you to him, Allison what is this really about? –

Cameron sits own – Did you have him investigate the Dibala case? –

Cuddy sees Cameron's posture - Why would I do that? –

- Because maybe the team didn't screw up –

- Allison, stop right there – Cuddy raises her voice – That's in the past –

- Don't you want to know if there was foul play? –

- Did you do something wrong deliberately? – Cuddy asks and Cameron shakes her head – It doesn't matter Allison. It was years ago –

- Right –

- Go home – Cuddy says with a motherly tone – Forget about it –

* * *

><p>- Did you investigate the Dibala case? – Cuddy asks the private eye as soon as he enters her home.<p>

- Diba what? –

- The dictator that died in my hospital 3 years ago –

- Is that why you called me? Because it's Friday night and I can still get another date –

- Lucas –

- Yes, I did. I did it to help you. I remember you were stressed about it –

- But you didn't tell me –

- No, the point of the investigation was to intimidate a certain person, the pretty blonde –

Cuddy crosses her arms.

- Come on sweetheart, you knew there was something fishy about that case – He gets closer to her – It's in the past, right? – Lucas uncrosses her arms

– It's gone, like your old life, right? – He kisses her – Now why did you call me? –

Cuddy smiles – I called you to return a favor –

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>It's 12:56 am as finish this fanfic, time to remind you English is not my first language.<p>

I never like that Chase killed a man, even if he was an evil man. It wasn't his call.

Thank you for reading.

Leave a comment.

Go listen to the song.

**Shameless plug. **Go read my webcomic Detective Fausto.


	6. Soothe me

"_So save me I'm waiting  
>I'm needing, hear me pleading<br>And soothe me, improve me  
>I'm grieving, I'm barely believing it now, now"<em>

**Secret Smile**

* * *

><p>- Hi – Cuddy smiles to Lucas.<p>

The detective just nods and leans on the door's frame.

- Aren't you coming in? –

Lucas nods again and gets in the house. But he stays in the living room.

- Are you okay? –

The detective scratches his unshaved chin. Then he nods again.

Cuddy walks to him. – Are you drunk? – She smells a scent of scotch coming from him.

- A little bit – he finally spokes with a raspy voice. He sits on the couch.

The doctor stands in front of him. – If you weren't in the mood, you didn't have to come –

He smirks briefly. Then he put his hands on Cuddy legs, slowly he caresses her tights. He moves his hands to her hips and pulls Cuddy closer to him.

- Lucas…what happened? – She is baffle with his behavior. She never had seen him like this. – You're upset, what is it? ––

Lucas' hands move up her body, under her blouse

- I need you to soothe me – he looks up, their eyes meet. Cuddy takes of her blouse and she straddles him.

* * *

><p>They are cuddling on Cuddy's couch. Lucas right hand softly and slowly caresses her shoulder. They both know it was different this time.<p>

- Are you going to tell me what happened to you? –

- Bad news – Lucas answers – I should get going –

Cuddy moves so Lucas can stand up. She doesn't know if she should ask him anything more.

- Hey Lisa – Lucas is getting dress – Our deal, you know, that whenever you want this to be over, is over –

- Yes –

- It works both ways, if I say it's over, is over –

Cuddy stares at him. – I know –

The phone rings interrupting her thoughts.

- Who is calling you at 1 in the morning? – Lucas states.

- I don't know –

* * *

><p>Cuddy finds her sister in the waiting room of the hospital. – Julia –<p>

- Lisa! Thank God you are here –

Cuddy hugs her sister. – Have they told you what is going on? –

- They said it was a heart attack – Julia cleans her tears –Isn't he too young to have a heart attack? –

They sit down.

- I'm sure he's fine – Cuddy tells her. – I brought you some clothes. And mom is with the girls –

- Thanks Lisa – Julia looks at her funny– Did you…take off your jacket when you were at the house? –

Cuddy frowns – What? –

- When you dropped Rachel off with mom, did you open your jacket? – Julia smiles – Because you have a huge hickey on your neck –

Cuddy covers herself. – I… – She blushes immediately.

A doctor stands in front of them. – He's out of danger, you can see him now –

* * *

><p>While Julia goes to see her husband, Cuddy goes to the bathroom. She sees herself on the mirror. The hickey is on the right side of her neck; she lowers her cleavage and finds beard burns.<p>

- Damn it Lucas – she says out loud. She cleans up a little.

* * *

><p>Cuddy enters quietly in the room.<p>

- How is he? –

- Resting – Julia answers – Can you stay a little more? –

- Sure –

Cuddy sits next to her sister. There is silence, except for the machine showing his vital signs.

- Remember when you were a senior in high school and one day I came home early from tennis practice and I found you in our room with no top on, making out with Daniel, the next door boy –

Cuddy shakes her head – Jules, your husband is in a hospital –

- I'm very aware of that; in fact I'm trying not feel overwhelmed –

Cuddy nods – Yes, I remember. I gave you five dollars so you wouldn't tell mom, but you told her anyway –

- Yes, I did, because even then I worried about you, I always do. I don't know how to explain it, but when it comes to your boyfriends I feel the need to protect you –

- I'm the big her sister, it should be the other way around –

- I know, maybe that's why you keep hiding relationships. Lisa I don't mean to meddle with your life –

There is silence again.

- I don't have a boyfriend. I've been having casual sex with Lucas – Cuddy says without looking at her sister. She is surprise that she actually feels a little ashamed.

- Lucas Douglas? –

- Yep –

- For how long? –

- Since May –

- One of you is going to get hurt in the end –

- You think this time it would be me –

- Yeah, probably –

- I'll give you 100 dollars if you don't tell mom –

Julia smiles.

- Come here sis –

Julia rests her head on Cuddy shoulder.

* * *

><p>- So our CFO suffered a heart attack. He's out of danger but we have to wait for his recovery –<p>

Cuddy is informing her team via video conference.

- But in good news the offices are almost ready, we'll be moving in a short time –

- So who is taking care of the money? –

- I am with help from accounting – Cuddy gives her political smile.

* * *

><p>- Hey Lisa –<p>

- Hi, Jason. How are you feeling? – Cuddy puts the get well soon cards on the dresser.

- Better –

- He's my strong man – Julia comments. She holds her husband's hand. – In a fews day he can come home –

- I'm sure the girls want you home already –

- Would you visit me then? I think you're here because we are in a hospital –

Jason jokes.

- I'll visit; I can even get you some chicken soup. Don't worry I won't cook, I'll buy it –

They laugh.

- And the team is doing okay? Is everything alright at work? –

- Yes, sure – Cuddy force her smile. – Don't worry about it –

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p>

Leave a comment.

What's going with Lucas?

What's going to happened with the finances?

Any idea how House is going to end? My guess he'll be playing "You can't always get what you want" on his piano and roll the credits.

I implore to read my webcomic, **"Detective Fausto"**


	7. Give you what you want

"_I'm standing at your back porch baby_

_Come answer your door_

_I'll give you what you want little lady_

_Can't take any more"_

_**On my way – Billy Boy Poison**_

* * *

><p>- Lisa. I like to meet my son, Paul Schmidt –<p>

Mrs. Schmidt introduces him to Cuddy.

- Nice to meet you – she shakes his hand.

- Likewise –

They take a sit in the office.

- Considering Jason's condition, I think that my son can help with the monetary aspect of our little project –

- It's not that little, mom – The fifty something man says –I've seen the budget –

- We are fine. I think we can handle ourselves – Cuddy sits up very straight – I'm sure Mr. Schmidt is busy –

- Listen, Dr. Cuddy I'm head of the Schmidt foundation, I know my way around numbers –

- I'm sure you do wonders with the charity, but the accountants and I are doing fine –

- Oh Lisa, my son we'll be supervising, that's all –

* * *

><p>- So now we have to run everything through Mr. Schmidt? – Cameron asks<p>

- Yes, we do – Cuddy takes a big breath –All because we are spending someone else money, millions of dollars in fact –

- For how long? – The head of oncology asks

- Until Jason is fully recover, two months tops – She says with a smile to her employees

* * *

><p>- What an asshole! – Cuddy comments with anger. –Every little thing he wants an explanation, he wants a motive. He is not a doctor, what does he know! –<p>

She sits down and puts her feet on the table. – It's exhausting –

Lucas just observes her.

- And my brother in law is resting at home, he is fine but I keep thinking that the extra work gave him the heart attack –

- I don't know. You're the doctor – he tells her – is that possible? –

Cuddy tills her head, it's almost midnight and she is tired, but she called Lucas, and he came without hesitation.

- I'm tired –

- Do you want to go to sleep? –

- No, I mean I'm tired of this project –

- Are you going to quit now? –

- I can't –

- Sure, you can – He says – Take the money, take Rachel and run away to the Caribbean –

Cuddy smiles – Its just one of those days when everything seems harder –

- Hey, I'll give you what you want – Lucas tells her with a flirtatious look – We can do something different –

- Mmmmm – Cuddy is intrigued – What do you have in mind? –

* * *

><p>Cuddy clenches the sheets.<p>

- Relax – Lucas whispers. He kisses her back. He loves her soft skin

- Just keep…oh –

- Did I… –

- No – she stammers – Just…keep going – She moves her right hand; wanting to make more contact with Lucas. He holds her hand.

- Oh fuuuuuck – Lucas grunts and lies on the bed – Did you enjoy that? –

- It was…different – she can't helps to smile, she is glad Lucas has his eyes shut and can't see her.

- If you give a few minutes I could… –

- It's okay – She kisses him softly

- Are you sure? –

She kisses him again – Yes – She puts her head on his chest.

- Can I stay I few minutes more? – He asks.

- Sure – She says between yawns.

* * *

><p>Cuddy wakes up and sees sunlight. She realizes she over slept.<p>

- No, the pink one –

Cuddy hears her daughter talking. She gets up and hurries up to see who Rachel is talking to.

- …and that is Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack –

- Who is the boy? –

- There are no boys in My Little Pony, you're silly –

Cuddy finds Rachel and Lucas eating bowls of cereal in front of the TV. She reminisces the first time, she let Lucas hold Rachel, unlike with many others she didn't cry with him, she didn't vomit, she just stared at him and giggled. That was years ago.

- Good morning – Cuddy tells them, they both turn their head.

- Hi mommy –

- Good morning – Lucas takes his bowl, and gets up.

- I thought you left… – she says – …last night –

- We both fell sleep last night. I wake up; I was getting dress when I heard something in the kitchen. I found Rachel on the counter trying to reach the cereal from the top shelf, so I gave her the cereal–

- Thank you –

- It's fine, but you should really talk to her about no talking to strangers – Lucas puts the empty bowl in the sink. – Or accepting food from them –

- I already did, but you're good with her and children in general. One day you'll be a good dad –

Lucas looks down and he becomes pensive. Cuddy feels like her comment hurt him somehow.

- Lu… –

- Anyway, thanks for breakfast – his expressions changes back – See you – He playfully spanks her bottom

- Hey! Don't do that! –

- Really? After what you let me do to you last night, you are angry at that? – He smirks. Cuddy crosses her arms, not amused.

- Oh you…just get out of here! –

* * *

><p>- Hello Rachel – Julia says with a big smile. She takes the hand of her niece – How are you? –<p>

- Fine –

Cuddy and Rachel are visiting Julia.

- Want to go with your cousins? – Cuddy asks and her daughter nods. – Go play nice –

- Yes aunt Lisa – The girls go to their room.

- How is Jason? –

- I'm taking care of him, it almost time for his pills – Julia tells her sister.

They walk to the kitchen to get water.

- How is your weekend going? –

- I had an interesting morning – Cuddy tells her

- What happened? –

- Nothing, Rachel tried to prepare her own cereal, that's all –

- How cute – Julia puts the glass of water on a tray next to an apple and raisins. – I was about to call you last night – The sisters walk upstairs – I want you to meet Roger Johns –

Cuddy stops – Who is he? –

- A nice man I want you to meet, I think you'd make a cute couple –

- No –

- No? You haven't seen him. He's good looking; he is an engineer… –

- You are only doing this, because I told you about Lucas –

- Well…yes. It's wrong – They keep walking

- Don't get judgmental – Cuddy says – It just sex. I'm an endocrinologist. I can tell you how good sex is for you –

- It's not about morality and I don't think is biological for you –

- Julia I'm fine. It's only a few times now and then. And Lucas is a nice guy –

- If he was a nice guy he wouldn't screw you for fun –

- Sex is suppose to be fun –

- You know what I mean –

- Actually, I don't –

- Your break up wasn't mutual –

They stand on the hallway.

- You think this is some kind of revenge? Lucas is getting back at me by sleeping with me? –

- I don't know…do you feel he's using you? –

Cuddy thinks about last night - 'Using' has a negative connotation -

- Maybe he still loves you… – Julia continues –…and he doesn't mind being use. Ultimately I don't care. I care about you and if you're doing this because you're lonely, you can change that and get true intimacy –

- You been reading one too many women magazines – Cuddy says - And Jules, I don't want a relationship right now -

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon.<p>

Cuddy read her name on the glass door. She traces the letters with the tips of her fingers.

- It feels good, doesn't it? – Cameron stands behind her.

- Days like this are fantastic – Cuddy smiles – How do you like your new office? –

- I took a picture of me at my desk – She smiles too – This is exciting –

- We are getting close to our goal. All staff management is settling in. The consults will be open in a short time, and the construction is nearly done on the east wing –

- Everything is in the right place –

- Almost, I want Jason back – They walk into the Cuddy office – How are you feeling back in Jersey? –

- I like it here. I like my new apartment – Cameron stands in front of Cuddy – I want to invite you for dinner –

- Dinner? –

- Yes, maybe next Thursday. At my place, just me and my boyfriend, if you want to bring someone else –

- Okay, I would love to, thank you Cameron –

* * *

><p>- Hello Dr. Cuddy – Eddie enter the office<p>

- Hi – Cuddy smiles

- I came to check something on the east wing and I saw your light on –

Cuddy looks at the time – Oh it's late – she stands up – I should get going –

- Can I walk you to your car? –

* * *

><p>- So how come you're not even open for business and you are working late? –<p>

- I'm a helpless workaholic – She shrugs – So many things to do –

- Well, my part of the contract it almost over –

They get to Cuddy's car.

- You did a wonderful job. I love my new hospital – She smiles. Eddie observes her features. He leans in and gives her a soft kiss. Cuddy doesn't shy away.

- Too bad you're too busy to date – Eddie tells her – See you around Lisa –

- Goodnight Eddie –

Cuddy gets in her car. – ¡Uff! – She sighs.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>So, in the sex scene I tried to be subtle if you got what happened, you got it.<p>

Thank you for reading.

Leave me a review.

Do you like **crime fiction**? Go read **Detective Fausto**, with weekly updates, **link in my profile :)**


	8. Hat on

"_Baby, take off your coat, real slow.  
>Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes.<br>Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes"  
><strong>You can leave your hat on.<strong>_

* * *

><p>- No wait…the first time, Vogler wanted to fire someone and you volunteer – Cuddy tries to remember.<p>

- You did that Allison? – George Kane, Cameron's fiancé touches her shoulder – How loyal of you –

- Naïve more likely – Cameron says.

It's Thursday night and Cuddy is having dinner with the couple, she didn't bring a date.

Cameron's apartment is big, with light colored furniture and many books everywhere, Cuddy assume they are mostly George's.

- Then I resigned two years later – The blonde continues

- And I convince you to stay – Cuddy says with a smile – And you wanted ER –

- Yes, I wanted to heal people immediately –

- I like that about you Allison, you are an all-around doctor –

- Well, it's a good think you didn't convince you to stay again, or I would've never met you –

- And when are you going to tie the knot? – Cuddy asks them.

- We want to wait after my novel gets publish – George responds – Of course she is not in a hurry to get marry again –

- I know most people ask you the same thing, right? –

- Yes, that and whether or not are we having kids – Cameron serves more wine – We do by the way –

- Oh, Allison told me you have a little girl –

- Yes, her name is Rachel, she is 3 years old –

- I write a book of short stories for kids – He gets up from the table and goes to the bookshelf – My brother did the illustrations…I still have copies…here we go – He comes back to the table – For your daughter –

- Thank you –

* * *

><p>Cameron walks with Cuddy to the building lobby<p>

- I had a good time – Cuddy comments – Thanks for inviting me –

- Thanks for coming –

- Yeah, don't tell the other doctors or they'll get jealous –

Cameron laughs – Does that mean I'm teachers pet? –

- No – Cuddy shakes her hand – But seriously, I hate to admit it, but there were times when I was a little jealous of you –

- Me? Why? – Cameron frowns – Oh... because of House? –

- I know, such a damn cliché – Cuddy says with harsh tone – Anyway, I'm more objective now, I'm wiser now –

- What did he do? – Cameron asks carefuly– House, what did he do that he is in prison for it? –

Cuddy takes a big breath – He crashed his car into my home, with me and people close to me were in it –

- On purpose? –

- Yes –

- Sorry to bring down what it was a great dinner – Cameron says

- It's okay Allison – Cuddy put her hand on Cameron's shoulder – I'll go home and read to my daughter –

* * *

><p>3 hours later…<p>

- How did you get that scar? – Cuddy notices the mark on Lucas back, she has seen it before, but she never asked what happened.

Lucas looks at the ceiling – Hurm…I never tell you that story. I don't know if I should –

- Were you doing something you shouldn't? – Cuddy is naked laying face down on bed with her legs up. Lucas is taking his clothes off.

- Oh yes. Probably the lowest point in my life –

- If you tell me, I'll tell you the lowest point of my life –

- Okay – Lucas continues to undress – I was 26 years old, I was in West Hollywood with my friend Autumn. We were running away from a drug dealer, we stole his stash –

- Alright – she smiles

- We had to go through this hole in a chain link fence, but I barely fit and the wire cut my back –

- Ouch –

- Yes, ouch. Then we end up in a cheap ass motel and Autumn put vodka on the wound so it wouldn't get infected, because it was all we had –

Cuddy laughs.

- Yeah, go ahead laugh – Lucas only has his boxers and argyle socks on, which only makes Cuddy laugh more.

- So Autumn was your girlfriend? –

- No, we were just friends –

- Was her name really Autumn? –

- No, actually she was a porn star. Autumn Haze – He smiles – Google her but not at work, definitely not safe for work –

Lucas sits on the bed and takes off his socks.

- Did you sleep with her? –

- No, we were friends – He finally lies beside her. He is face up and puts his hands under his head – But I almost appeared in a porn movie –

- Why didn't you? You don't seem shy... – Cuddy reaches for his briefs and takes a peek –... And you could be a porn star –

Lucas smiles – It was really hard to…uhm…perform in front of the crew –

- You should write a book or something with those stories –

- Maybe one day. Now your turn but…I don't want to hear your worst moment in your life – He pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear – Best moment in your life –

- Okay, let me think…well…it was a small moment but it was fantastic. Rachel was a few months old, I had problems bounding with her, but one day when I came back from work she recognized my voice and smiled. The best feeling in the world –

- You're a good mom, some people shouldn't…– he stops

- What? –

- Nothing – he says – Come here –

- Here? – she gets on top of him . Lucas puts his hands on her lower back.

- Perfect –

– I can feel... - She kisses him -...you won't be having performence issues tonight –

- Hey…do you have a video camera? I got an idea –

* * *

><p>Days later.<p>

- So I thank you all for your hard work and effort. Specially to Mrs. Schmidt for believing in this project –

Cuddy nods to Mrs. Schmidt. There are 15 people sitting on the table with the glasses up.

- And the construction is over – Cuddy smiles to Eddie – so cheers for that –

They drink up. The committee rented a little salon in a restaurant to have a small party.

- Marvelous gathering Lisa – Mrs. Schmidt says with a formal tone.

- Thank you and too bad your son couldn't make it tonight –

- Yes, he was busy –

The elder woman shakes hands with the doctor. – Great work so far –

* * *

><p>Cuddy watches her co workers have fun, drinking and laughing.<p>

- Thank you for invited me to your party – Eddie sits next to Cuddy.

- Hey, you built it –

- Want to dance? –

- Nobody is dancing – Cuddy pushes his elbow – I was about to leave –

- You can't leave yet, and nobody is dancing because they are waiting for their boss to start –

- That would be me? –

-Yes – Eddie stands up and he offers his hand – Come on, Fly me to the moon is the perfect song –

- Okay –

- Whoa! Go Lisa! – Cameron says when she sees her boss stand up.

- Let me lead – Eddie says

- I am –

They laugh.

- You know? Now that the hospital is done, I have no reason to bump into you –

- That's probably a good thing – Cuddy tells him.

- Really? Some people consider me a good catch –

- I'm not saying it for you, it's me. I'm a mess –

- It can't be that bad – Eddie tells her - Are you a heartbreaker? –

- I'm a let down –

Eddie raises his eyebrows – Have you been drinking? Or where is this self hatred coming from? –

The song ends.

- I should go –

* * *

><p>- <em>Another Saturday night and I ain't got nobody<em> – Lucas sings when Cuddy opens the door for him. Cuddy shushes him

- You're going to wake up Rachel, come in –

They walk into the kitchen. Cuddy is already wearing a sexy pajama. Lucas likes to think she does it just for him.

- Want a drink? –

- Oh champagne. How fancy –

- I'm celebrating that my hospital is done – Cuddy serves two glasses.

- You finally open? –

- Not yet, but the construction is done. Later we'll have a big party for the official opening –

- Like a ball? –

- Yes, cheers – Cuddy drinks a sip.

Lucas notices she is happy. – Wait, why aren't you celebrating with your team? –

- I was, but I left early –

- You should've stayed with them, keep the moral up –

- Nah, I wasn't in the mood –

- But you were in the mood of me? – Lucas put the glass down on the table.

- Don't think too much about it – She teasingly pulls Lucas cap down. The detective fixes his hat.

- You've been calling me when you were feeling down or you were upset. I think this is the first time you call me that you're... normal –

- Well, I'm feeling like fooling around – She smiles – Come on – She grabs his sleeve – Let's go upstairs or what room do you want to use this time, you can leave your hat on, if you want –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Next chapter, Cuddy goes out on a date!

Do you think that they made a porno?

Thank you for reading.

Leave me a comment.

Or write a Luddy story please, c'mon. You know you want to.

Early update because I got the awful feeling that Cuddy is going to be dead in the show...it would ruin my fanfic

Read **my webcomic** about a Private Eye, who is also a mess. **Link on my profile.**


	9. Kiss me

"_I Don't Wanna Be Your Mother__  
><em>_I Don't Wanna Be Your Sister Either__  
><em>_I Just Wanna Be Your Lover__  
><em>_I Wanna Be Your Baby__  
><em>_Kiss Me, That's Right, Kiss Me"_

**_Justify my live - Madonna_**

* * *

><p>Cuddy likes to be on top and control the pace. On the bathtub is the better position. Her hands on Lucas' shoulders.<p>

- Oh damn, damn – she utters – Oh yes –

- Ouch – Lucas says

- What? –

- Nothing, I hit my head against the wall, keep going, keep going –

- Yes, yes…Ooohh –

They put their forehead together.

- Kiss me –

- You got it –

* * *

><p>Lucas is sitting on the bed; drying his hair with a towel. – I'm fine –<p>

- Let me see – Cuddy takes a look at his head. – It's just a bump. You'll be fine –

- You just like to put your boobs against my back – He jokes.

- You like it too – she hugs him and rests her chin on his shoulder.

- But I like your bathtub. And on the plus side, I don't need to take a shower, to you know, don't smell like I just got laid –

- Meeting someone? –

- No. Most nights I need to get rid of your scent or I can't sleep – he turns around and kisses her – I need to get dress. I have to catch a red eye–

Cuddy lets him go. – When are you coming back? –

- Tomorrow, I'm not even taking a suitcase –

* * *

><p>Cuddy walks him to the kitchen door; she almost expects a kiss goodbye<p>

- See you Lisa – He zips his jacket to go out in the cold night.

- Bye Lucas –

Of course Lucas doesn't kiss her.

Cuddy goes back to her bed. Tries no to think about the million things she has to do in the morning. She rolls over to left side of her bed and notices that the pillow smells like Lucas.

- Damn it Lucas – She throws the pillow to the other side of the room or she won't sleep.

* * *

><p>- Ready to come back to work? – Cuddy hugs her brother in law.<p>

- Almost – He smiles – I'm getting caught with the reports –

- No work talk in my kitchen – Julia demands – Is that all you two think of? –

- Actually, I'm here to give you the invitation for the official opening party –

- Oh, great – Julia takes the tickets. – A dinner and a dance, sounds lovely –

- Thanks Lisa – Jason say – I'll be in the studio –

- Want something to eat? I made cucumber sandwich – Julia offers her sister

- Sure, hey…how's mom? –

- She still having fun with her looover in the Bahamas–

- Don't say that about mom –

- It's the truth – Julia gives Cuddy a plate with a sandwich – And talking about lovers. Is your affaire with Lucas still going? –

- You make it sound like he's cheating on his wife or something –

- Is he married? –

- No, he's not –

- How do you know? –

- I asked him – Cuddy takes a bite – This is a great sandwich, sis –

- Oh yes sure, men never lie –

- He doesn't lie to me…at least not about anything big –

- But he is sleeping with other women, right? –

- I supposed. I tried not to think about it – Cuddy frowns – It's not an exclusive relationship –

- I have an idea, take Lucas to the party and make it exclusive – Julia tells her.

- No –

- You need a date for the party –

- Uhm…maybe I do –

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

- Hello Lisa – Eddie stands up from his desk

- Hi Eddie – Cuddy walks in the architect's office. It's a big room with wall glasses; it has pictures of buildings and a model of a bridge in the center. It's very elegant and modern.

- What brings you here? –

- I want to give you the invitation for the party – Cuddy gives the envelope – You have a plus one –

- Your way to tell me you're not interested in me? –

- No I wasn't…Eddie, what I said the other night; I don't know what I was thinking –

- It was intense –

- It was silly – He stands very closer to her again. Cuddy feels a little nervous – What do you want from me? –

He lens in and kisses her, again. And Cuddy kisses him back again.

They end on his coach. Eddie's hand gets closer to her breast. She runs her hand on his back into his hair.

Cuddy feels like teenager making out on the couch.

- Okay, we need to stop - she says

- Go out with me tomorrow night – He tells her.

- Uhm – Cuddy fixes his tie. – Okay –

* * *

><p>The next evening<p>

- Hi – Cuddy opens the door for Eddie.

- Hello –

- Had any problems finding the place? –

- No, your directions were better than a GPS –

- So, let's go –

* * *

><p>- Here is your wine, and your beer – The waitress says very polite.<p>

- Thanks – Cuddy accepts the glass.

- I'll be right back with your appetizers – The young woman walks away from the table.

- Lovely place – Cuddy comments – How did you find it? –

- My ex wife wanted to come here, but we never did – He takes a sip of his beer – And now I'm talking about my ex –

- It's okay, do you mind if I ask you why did you get divorced? – Cuddy asks him – You seem like a nice guy –

- One day my wife woke up, and told me she didn't love anymore. At first I felt betray, hurt and then I realized I didn't love her anymore, not like I used to. There was a lack of love. So we agree to be friends and went our separate ways. –

- Very civilized –

- Of course it took me a year to be brave enough to go out on dates again –

- It's scary to open up again –

- And you? I can see that you have your own baggage –

- My story is not interesting – Cuddy plays with her bracelet.

- Come on, doctor – Eddie tells her – What's your story? –

- I was very much in love, I took a chance and he screwed it up…we both screwed it up, I broke up with him. I end up hurt and disappointed –

- Did he cheat on you? –

- No. He is…very particular. –

- You mean crazy? –

Cuddy smiles – Sometimes he seemed crazy. He needed me, he loved me, but he didn't cared about me –

- That it's bullshit. He didn't love you, then –

- Excuse me? –

- Well, it's just my opinion but how can you love someone and don't care about them? It's like mutually exclusive –

- He was…he is special, he's very smart but he has problem connecting with people –

- And now you're defending him –

- I'm not. –

- The question here is: Why are you holding in such regard a man that in your own words; didn't care about you? –

Cuddy frowns and looks at Eddie

- Okay, that line I stole from my therapist – he tells her.

- Maybe I need some therapy –

- Here are your apricots with mascarpone and pistachios – The waitress comes back – Would you like to order now?

* * *

><p>- No you didn't – Cuddy tells Eddie. They are walking back to a bar nearby.<p>

- You doubt me? – The Architect asks – I build this building – He points at the 6 story building – Come with me I'll show the plaque –

They reach the corner of the building, where a bronze sign has the date and Eddie's name.

- Oh you bring all your dates here – Cuddy smiles – Just to show off –

- Yeah, sure all my dates the super models, actresses, big shot doctors – He puts his arm around her waist – Let's get that drink –

* * *

><p>- It's not a girly drink, not at all – Cuddy laughs – I never order one –<p>

Eddie takes his Strawberry Martini – I like how it tastes, it's sweet. I keep a bottle of scotch in my office for clients, but for me its like paint thinner. Do you keep any liquor under your desk? –

- I work in a hospital; I run to the pharmacy and pop a couple of oxycodones –

They share a laugh.

- Want to taste it? –

- Sure – Cuddy takes a sip – It's good –

Eddie gets closer to her – I told ya – They lean across the table and kiss.

- I shouldn't be kissing you – She finally breaks it off.

- Is it because we are in a bar? –

Cuddy regains her posture – I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a tease –

- Yes, but you told me you're a let down so…I was warned –

- I need to know, before we get any further. Do you want a relationship? –

- You need to know right now? – Eddie raises an eyebrow.

- I just…I often fail to see other's people expectations of me –

- Expectations? Yes, I think a relationship would be nice, you don't want one? –

- Half of the time, I don't know what I want. It's been like this all my life –

Eddie fix his hair a little – When I was younger I wanted to have fun, then I wanted a family, then I got divorced and now I want a partner. Someone to love and love me –

- Sounds simple – Cuddy says.

- Do you want to have fun? –

- I have the fun aspect of my life cover – Cuddy says – But a commitment …–

- Lisa, I think you like me, and I like you but you don't want to date me –

Cuddy covers her face – God –

- You need someone to talk to. Because, oh boy, you weren't lying when you told me you had issues. Maybe sort out whatever you feel for your ex –

- I think House is no longer the issue – she says softly – We cheers for that –

- We are cool, right? –

- Yes – She nods

- Because there is a blond woman at the gym that keeps smiling at me, and I'm thinking to invite her to the party now that you rejected me–

- Go ahead. We can be friends, no more mix signals –

- Friends –

They shake hands.

* * *

><p>Cuddy starts her day with a cup of coffee while reading her e-mail.<p>

- Working hard Dr. Cuddy? – Paul Schmidt walks in – Or hardly working? –

- Good morning – Cuddy says without energy – What can I do for you? –

- Well, I like you to create a permanent position in the hospital –

He sits and cross his legs.

- Are you a doctor now? –

- Don't be cute – He tells her – I want an administrative position to keep an eye on the money –

- Our CFO does that, and he's great doing it –

- He's your brother in law –

- So? –

- So it's nepotism –

- Nepotism? You work for you mother –

- Yes, I do and I want to protect her fortune –

- This hospital is an inversion, she'll be making more money there is no need –

- Dr. Cuddy – He interrupts her – I want a sit on the board, or we are going to have a bigger problem –

He gets up and leaves.

* * *

><p>Cuddy knocks at door of Lucas' office. She hears a "come in" and enters.<p>

- No, no, no, no – The Investigator is talking on the phone. He walking on circles behind his desk – Damn it, don't this to me – He looks at her, he wasn't expecting her.

Cuddy points at the door to know if she should leave, but Lucas indicates she can sit down.

- Yes, I will…I said I will; now you do your part. Damn it! – Lucas hangs up the phone and sighs, like he forgot Lisa is in the room.

- Everything alright? – Cuddy asks him.

- Ehm…just a lovely talk with my lawyer, an issue I have to sort out. What can I do for you pretty mama? –

Cuddy smiles – Pretty mama? –

- You don't like it? Would you prefer if I call you 'Cuddy'? –

- Lisa is fine –

- What can I do for you Lisa? – He relax and sits down.

- I came to your office, because I want to hire you – Cuddy tells him – I need to find dirt on Paul Schmidt –

- Schmidt? The guy who is replacing Jason? –

- Yes, and son of Mrs. Schmidt – Cuddy adds –I need some leverage on this man –

- You only need to hang on a few more weeks, right? –

- He wants to be permanently on the team, my team. I need to get him off my back, for good –

- I don't think you should go after the son of your biggest investor – Lucas tells her – Lisa I care about you, I don't want this to blow up in your face –

Cuddy looks at him thoughtfully – You care about me? –

- Yeah, of course –

Cuddy smiles.

– Fine, I'll do it. You don't have to use your charms – Lucas tells her.

- Thank you – She gets up and walk to the door – Hey Lucas –

- Yes? –

- Do you want to come over tonight? –

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>I stopped watching House in the middle of season 6, but thanks to twitter I found out that Cuddy write this: "<em>You need me House<em>. _You may even love me_. But you don't care about me…and I may deserve somebody that does"

I don't know the context, but it made me yell: "_Bullshit!" _to my computer, and that why I had Eddie said it for me.

In fact everytime a characther talks bad about Huddy, is my hater side. Like chapter 5 of "Broken Hearted", go read it and see the hate or better...**write a fanfic with some Luddy love**

And I change my mind again, I think Cuddy will be in the finale, maybe a little scene , right?**  
><strong>

Thank you for reading.

Leave me a comment.

**Read my Webcomic "Detective Fausto" [Link on my profile]**


	10. I didn't hear you leave

"_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_And I don't want to move a thing_

_It might change my memory"_

_**Here with me - Dido**_

* * *

><p>- You have pretty eyes – Lucas says to Cuddy – Did I ever tell you that? –<p>

- Yes, you have –

They are lying down on bed facing each other.

- You know? I… – Cuddy blush a little. – No, forget it –

- What? –

- Nothing, you are going to laugh at me –

- I promise not to laugh –

- Okay, I was doing the math and…–

- Yes? –

- You are the man who I had sex the most times in my life –

Lucas stares at her – Do I get a t-shirt? –

- See? You're mocking me – Cuddy hides her face down in the pillow.

- I'm not – He tells her – But seriously? Me? –

- Yeah –

- Okaaay –

- You think it's weird I was thinking about that –

- Not at all... well a little –

- I had a lot of two-date relationships – she tells him what he already knew

- I was a serial monogamist –

- You were? –

Lucas yawns – Yes, I was. But you cured me of that – He closes his eyes as he falls sleep.

- What do you mean? – Cuddy asks him but he doesn't response – Lucas? –

- It should…it should say Luke #1… – he mumbles –… the t-shirt –

* * *

><p>Cuddy wakes up and finds Lucas is long gone. She turns off the alarm and heads for work<p>

* * *

><p>- How is everything? – Cuddy asks Cameron on her way to her office.<p>

- I'm working out the residencies – Cameron walks with her. – But I want to ask you what's with Schmidt? I thought Jason was taking his job back –

- I'm dealing with him –

- He made notes on the budget –

Cuddy stops walking. – Ignore them –

- Are you sure? –

- Yes, go do your work –

* * *

><p>Cuddy takes her phone to call Lucas. Last night she forgot to ask him about the investigation.<p>

- Dr. Cuddy – A tall man with thick black hair is waiting for her.

- This is Mr. Archer – the assistant tells Cuddy

- Yeah, its okay – Cuddy says – Nice to see you again Archer. We can talk in my office –

The man is a friend of Lucas, an investigator too; she met him once.

Cuddy enters the room, Archer follows.

- Take a sit please –

- It's okay, this won't take long – Archer takes out a yellow envelope – Douglas is out of town, and he sent me to give you this –

- Oh, okay – Cuddy takes the envelope.

- Inside there are 5 photographs, Lucas printed the most relevant; a flash drive with all the files and itinerary – Archer says – I know the content but I do not know who is in those pictures–

- Fine, thanks –

The man nods and walks to the door, but he turns around and say – There are more Private Investigators on the yellow pages –

- What? –

- I don't see why almost two years after you broke up with Douglas, you hired him for a silly job –

Cuddy realizes that Archer has no idea that she's been seeing Lucas for months now – I trust him –

- Okay, lady – Archer shrugs and leaves.

Cuddy takes out the pictures, she can believe her eyes.

* * *

><p>- He's gay! –<p>

- Well, hello to you too Lisa – Lucas says over the phone.

- I'm sorry; I just got the pictures of Schmidt –

- I told Archer to give them to you first thing on the morning –

- I thank him…So is this for real? –

- Yes, he likes to visit underground gay bars and hook up with daddies bears; It's almost a cliché –

- Lucas I got him, I could end him with this –

- Yeah, I don't think you should do it – he says – Maybe you should try to talk to him –

- I'm done talking with him, and you got his itinerary. I know when to get him! –

- Now you sound vindictive. Are you sure you want play games? –

- Everybody plays a game…hey...I didn't hear you leave this morning – Cuddy changes the subject – At what time did you leave? –

- Around four, I got an email –

- Everything alright? – She wants to tell him she cares about him too, but the words don't come out.

- …Yes – He takes too much time to answer.

- When are you coming back? –

- My flight back is tomorrow at noon, and we need to…uhm…talk – Lucas informs her

- Oh, okay…see you then –

She hangs up, but she is worried about Lucas. It's casual relationship and now she feels a little bit scared of losing that.

Cuddy looks at the photos again. She reads Paul Schmidt's schedule.

- Amy? – She calls her assistant

- Yes Dr. Cuddy? –

- Canceled my 12 o'clock appointment. I'm going out –

She puts the pictures on her purse and the flash drive in the drawer. Ready to go she gets a phone call directly to her cell phone.

- Hello? –

- Is this Lisa Cuddy? – An unfamiliar voice asks

- Yes –

- Miss Cuddy I'm calling from the Board of Parole. I need to inform you that Gregory House will have a parole hearing next month –

Cuddy sits back down – Okay –

- You have the right to be present or sent a letter naming the reasons why you think he shouldn't be released –

- A letter? –

- Yes, or it can be a positive letter saying you think he is ready to be liberate. The board takes in special consideration the letters coming from the injured party –

Silence – Are you still there? –

- Yeah – Cuddy answers – I don't want to send anything, I won't influence his life anymore. Whatever you decide –

- Okay, thank you for your time –

Cuddy takes a big breath. For the first time in years, she didn't feel the need to go out of her way to help House.

* * *

><p>- Do you mind if I sit here? –<p>

- Not at all. The more the merrier –

Cuddy sits next to Paul Schmidt. They are in an elementary school classroom, where the Schmidt foundation is sponsoring the art class. The local press is there.

- Nice painting – Cuddy says.

- I'm doing it for the kids, I don't have an artistic bone in my body – Paul cleans his hands – Doctor, why are you here? –

- If you want to play nice, be part of the team and follow the plan. Sure I can make you a spot on the board, but we both know that's not what you want –

- You're right; I want your job – Paul smirks – You don't need to be a doctor to do your work –

- Back off –

- Or what? –

Cuddy has the photos on her purse, she thinks the different scenarios. Then she sees a pin on his jacket.

- You are a democrat –

- Yes, I am –

- Are you a supporter of Senator Frank Lautenberg? –

- Of course I am – He responds – I'm surprise you know about him. Most people aren't inform –

- I'm good friends with him; he invites me to dinner regularly –

- You're kidding –

- No. I saved his life once; I also treat his wife –

- You did? –

- Yes, I'm sure he'll love my new hospital. Are you a friend of Senator Lautenberg? –

- I met him once in a rally –

- Do you have any political aspirations Mr. Schmidt? – Cuddy remembers something she read on his schedule.

- Let's talk outside –

* * *

><p>- I see where this is going Dr. Cuddy – They stand on the hallway – You put in a good word for me with the senator and I'll leave you alone, right? –<p>

- Yes, exactly how it works –

- So can you call him and get me an appointment? –

- Yes, the Senator likes me, you know why? Because I never asked him for a favor – Cuddy says – If I'm going to use my favor on you, I better have more than your word –

- You play hard – he offers his hand

- You're lucky I don't play dirty – She shakes his hand and doesn't let go – I mean it Schmidt, don't make me play dirty –

The man frowns – Okay Dr. Cuddy, you have my word and something more. I'll talk with my mother–

* * *

><p>Cuddy is back in her office. She takes the printed photos and puts them through the shredder. The flash drive with all the photo files she keeps under lock and key.<p>

- Can I come in? – Cameron shows up

- Sure, what is it? –

- Nothing – Cameron sits – I just wanted to know how are you doing? –

- I was close to blackmail a man today – Cuddy says – But that's not the right way to start an institution, right? –

- Hey, if you need to break some legs, I got a baseball bat in my office –

- Thanks Allison, now I have to get ready for a dinner with a Senator and Paul Schmidt –

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Mrs. Schmidt and some other investors have another tour of the hospital. Cuddy and Cameron are the guides.

Cuddy tells them where the great opening party will be.

- Everything will be ready just in time -

- Fantastic job Dr. Cuddy – the woman says

- Thank you, and I'm sorry your son won't be part of the team – Cuddy says

- Yeah, he told me last night. He'll be taking on other projects –

- Good for him – Cuddy smiles to the woman – Well, hope to see you tomorrow night –

- Goodbye Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Cameron – The investors leave the hospital.

- So we are free of Paul Schmidt? –

The doctors walk back to their offices.

- Yes we are –

- Everything in its right place – Cameron smiles

- Yes, it is -

Cuddy feels proud of her accomplishments and there is one person she wants to share them with.

* * *

><p>Cuddy parks her car close to Lucas apartment. She sees the time; she thinks she is bit early according to her estimate. Lucas fly was at noon, he should be home or getting home right now. She looks herself at the mirror and puts some lipstick on. Although she feels silly doing it.<p>

Cuddy is not sure what she is going to say to Lucas.

A car parked a few feet away. Cuddy sees Lucas geting out from the passenger side. A woman gets out from the drivers side.

The woman walks to Lucas, they hug and smile. Cuddy is having a terrible flashback to 4 years ago when she went to say thanks to House for her desk and find him with a blonde.

But here is different she knew what this relationship was about.

Lucas holds the woman hand as he talks to her. Then he lifts her head up and gives her a kiss goodbye. Cuddy feels like her heart is shrinking, all this time he hasn't kissed goodbye even once.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Next chapter: a kiss goodbye for Cuddy.<p>

Please leave me a comment

Thank you for reading.

C'mon guys, write a Luddy fanfic. For me.

You have two years missing from Cuddy's life that you can imagine! Before she appears in the series finale and crushes my luddy dreams.

Archer is a reference to the Maltese Falcon, go watch that movie if you haven't. You know what else you should do? **Read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" Link on my profile.**


	11. When will I see you again?

"_Are we in love or just friends?  
>Is this my beginning or is this the end?<br>When will i see you again?"_

_**When Will I See You Again – The Three Degrees**_

* * *

><p>Cuddy looks at the arrangement for tonight's party. A white tant on the hospital's garden.<p>

She sits at one of the tables to take a break.

- Dr. Cuddy, everything looks amazing – A nurse tells her.

- I'm glad you like it – Cuddy smiles.

* * *

><p>Cuddy stares at her computer screen. She has change the word "accomplishments" three times in her speech. She finally prints it out<p>

- Okay Allison, you can read it now –

- Fine – the blonde doctor takes the paper and reads for a minute or two. – I like it – She tells her boss with a smile.

- Not too pretentious? –

- No, it's perfect –

Cuddy leans back on her chair. – Then everything is ready – she sighs.

- Are you alight? – Cameron inquires – You were so energetic and happy yesterday –

- I was, but things change –

- Is it work related? –

- No –

- Do you want to talk about it? – Cameron says with care – You can trust me –

- I do trust you, but I don't feel like talking – Cuddy gets up – Go home early and get ready for the party –

* * *

><p>- And don't give her any sugar, mom –<p>

- I know, I know. You don't have to tell me every time Lisa – Arlene responds – We are going to have fun, right Rachel? –

- Yes, grandma –

Cuddy is dropping off Rachel at her sister home, where Arlene will babysit tonight for all her grandchildren.

Cuddy goes to the kitchen.

- Ready to paaaarty? – Jason says as he does a little dance– Or not – he comments when he sees Cuddy's expression.

- Are you okay? – Julia asks – Is this about Lucas? –

- Lucas Douglas the P.I.? – Jason asks exited

- Jules! You told him? –

- No I didn't –

- No she didn't tell me anything. I remember him. I like him, he was so cool. Is he back? –

Both sisters give him a mean look

- But you know what they say: Never trust a man with two first names – he shrugs – I'll go help my lovely mother in law –

Julia waits until her husband leaves the room.

- What happened? –

- Nothing, you were right – Cuddy tells her – I can't stand the idea of Lucas sleeping with someone else. I can't be in a casual relationship –

- Yes! – the sister says – I was expecting this – She takes her sister to table to sit down.

- This is what you are going to do. You're going to look at him, hold his hand like this – Julia holds her sister hand – and you'll say: "What we have is special, we can have more" and then you kiss him and you'll be together –

- What are you talking about? – Cuddy removes her hand – This is not a movie –

- Come on, I bet he still looks at you with puppy eyes –

- I'm leaving Julia –

- Oh wait, you don't want him? Like dating again? –

- See you at the party –

Cuddy leaves without answering.

* * *

><p>Cuddy enters her home. She has enough time to get ready for the party.<p>

_I should take a shower._ She thinks

- Hi, Lisa – Lucas says

- God! – she jumps – You scared me! -

- I'm sorry –

- What are you doing here? –

- I want to talk to you, but I was too tired yesterday and….well anyway, I came here ring the bell, nobody answer so I got in through the back door –

- So you broke into my home? –

- I'm sorry; I don't where my mind is. I was in automatic mode –

- It's fine – she shrugs it off –You are here now – Cuddy walks to a little studio. She opens the desk drawer. – Here, your check –

Lucas takes the check – What is this for? –

- Your investigation on Paul Schmidt –

- Oh, it's okay – He hands her back the check – It was a favor for a friend, you don't need to pay me –

- It's your job – she doesn't take it back

- C'mon Lisa, I don't need the money –

- Just take it. Damn it! –

- Why are you angry? –

- Lucas, cash the check and go take your girlfriend somewhere nice –

- Wow, wait – He puts the check on the table – What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend –

- Fine – Cuddy crosses her arms – Your other "lady friend" –

- What? Are you jealous now? – Lucas says not amuse – I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not your husband, you can't demand anything –

- I know, we only have sex, right? Nothing more, an hour and you're gone –

- Yes, that's the agreement –

- Screw you and screw the agreement! –

- Screw me? – Lucas is surprised with Cuddy's attitude –What is this, sweetheart? You say "screw you", I say "screw you" back. Conversation is over? Why are you acting like this? –

- I don't like this anymore…I saw you yesterday outside your apartment with a woman and I -

- You're just jealous, a tantrum that's all -

- No… I want you, all of you –

- You want me? You had me – Lucas frowns – You had my attention, my love. You could' have asked for anything and I would have given it to you. I put everything in the relationship we had and you threw it away. –

Cuddy shakes her head – It all comes back to that, me leaving you for House –

- Of course it does, because until this day I have no idea what the fuck did House do that it was so superb that you chose him! – Lucas realizes that he raised his voice, he takes a big breath and adds – Just like right now, I have no idea why you want me, when I've only been giving you half of my attention –

Cuddy sighs – So what's wrong with me that I only like a man that doesn't want me? –

- What's wrong with me that I keep sleeping with the woman that broke my heart?-

They both look down, they keep quiet.

- Lucas, I want to be with you, I want to go to a movie, hold your hand, I want you more than a few hours at night, I want a kiss goodbye when you leave, and this time I want to give you all of me –

- Damn it Lisa – Lucas gives her a sad look – Why are you telling me this now? It's the exact opposite reason I came here to talk to you –

Cuddy thinks what he just said – You came here to end it –

- Yes – Lucas nods – I'm sorry, I… –

- It's okay. You don't have to explain. It was our deal. Whenever one of us want it to be over, is over –

- Lisa …–

- Seriously, forget what I just say, you don't want the same things that I want, it's fine – She nods – I should get ready for my party –

- Good luck tonight – he says – Bye –

- Yeah –

She watches him leave.

* * *

><p>-...Tomorrow morning at 6 am will be fully functional. At that time we also had our first c section surgery. A woman will put her life and her babies' life in our hands and it's our responsibility to give her the best treatment possible, with respect and care to her and to all our future patients. That is our promise. Thank you very much –<p>

When she ends the speech the audience gives her round of applause for Cuddy.

She comes down from the podium and Mrs. Schmidt gives her a hug, she wasn't expecting that

- Congratulations –

- It's your hospital – Cuddy says with a big smile. – I'm just taking good care of it –

* * *

><p>Cuddy sits at her table with Julia and Jason, Cameron and George, and Sook and his wife.<p>

- Mom was right, Lisa – Julia tells her – You were made for this kind of success –

- Thanks Jules –

- We did it boss! – Sook says very energetic

- We are only getting started here –

* * *

><p>The party starts, people toast, the waiters bring the food, a big band plays music and everything is going great. An hour passes by very quickly.<p>

- Hey, have you seen my sister? – Julia asks Cameron – We were dancing and when I look at the table she was gone –

- No, I haven't see her in a while –

- I think she went that way – George says, pointing at the hospital.

- I'll go find her – Cameron gets up

* * *

><p>The catering is using the hospital's kitchen and waiters are coming and going between the tent and the building. Cameron takes a look around but Cuddy isn't there. She walks a little further and finally sees her boss.<p>

- Lisa? –

Cuddy turns around – I was taking a walk – she says – Empty halls –

- Tomorrow will have patients, surgeries, tired interns, night shift nurses –

They start walking back to the party.

- On my first week as Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro I stayed late at work everyday. I walked through the hallways just looking for someone who needed my help –

- That's dedication –

- The night shift nurses made fun of me saying I wanted to do it all – Cuddy smiles – According to them I wanted to pitch, catch and coach at the same time –

- You're very dedicated to your job, Lisa – Cameron says – I like working for you –

- And I like you working for me...This makes me happy –

- And yet, you seem a little bit sad –

- Oh… – Cuddy sighs – I'm fine, really – Cuddy gives half a smile

- Is it because Eddie brought a date to the party? –

- What? No, we're friends –

- Oooohh so is the other guy? –

- Yes, Lucas…the other guy – They sit on bench outside the tent

- What happened? – Cameron asks and sees how Cuddy makes a weird expression – it's complicated? –

- To say the least…You see, after you left the hospital, I keep dating him and things get serious –

- How serious? –

- Get a home and get marry serious – Cuddy responds – But I broke up with him because I was in love with House, I liked Lucas very much back then, I think I even had feelings for him, but I was in love with someone else. It was the right thing to do –

- And now? –

- I still like Lucas very much; so I thought that now, nothing it's keeping me from being with him. This time I can be fair and give an honest shot to this relationship -

- But? – Cameron asks when Cuddy keeps quiet

- He ended, whatever we were having, with me – Cuddy shrugs – I guess it wasn't meant to be –

- I'm not sure about that – Cameron says

- Why? –

- Because Lucas is standing right over there –

Cuddy looks behind her and there is Lucas, walking toward her.

- I'll leave you two alone – Cameron returns to the party

- So first I broke into your home and now I'm crashing your party – He says first

- It's okay – she smiles

Lucas sits next to Cuddy – You are an evil woman, didn't you know that? – he tells her but without malice.

- What? –

- I had my plans, I pictured a future for myself and then you throw me curve ball – Lucas tells her – I thought I had you figure it out this time, you wanted sex and now you say you want to be with me –

- I know it was unexpected, but when I saw you with that woman, it was a wake up call –

- I broke up with her too – Lucas says – I was saying goodbye. I'm leaving town and I don't know if I'm coming back, I couldn't leave you hanging –

- What's going on? Are you in trouble? –

- Nothing bad, not work related. I just need to go to Seattle and do something personal, if it doesn't go my way I'll have to move there –

- What is it? – Cuddy worries

- I can't tell you, I know it silly but… – Lucas leans forwards and rests his elbows on his knees

- What? –

- I don't want to jinx it – Lucas looks at her directly – It's very important to me –

- I can see it – Cuddy puts her hand on his cheek – I wish you weren't so cryptic –

- Sorry –

- But what if you come back? –

- Maybe, but things will change for me –

- Even more cryptic – Cuddy jokes

- Sorry – Lucas smiles at her – God Lisa, you had no idea how much I…- he sighs – I have a fly to catch –

- Don't go, I'm a very selfish person Lucas, I don't want you to go – Cuddy holds his hand

- You're not selfish, you're a lit bit egocentric and crazy but hey thanks to that, you build a hospital –

Cuddy gets up – You haven't seen my office –

* * *

><p>- Did you find my sister? – Julia asks<p>

- Yeah, she is…uhm – Cameron saw Cuddy going back to the building with Lucas – she'll be right back. –

- Maybe I should go and get her –

- No, no stay here – Cameron stops her

- Is she okay? –

- She is fine – Cameron responds with a little smirk on her face – I'm sure she is fine –

* * *

><p>Cuddy is sitting on edge of her desk with her legs around Lucas. Her arms around his neck. Lucas is grabbing her firmly by the tights.<p>

They kiss as much as possible with the movement.

- Oh – Cuddy puts her left hand on the desk. Lucas rests his forehead on her collar bone. They stay like that for a while.

– I really don't want you to go –

Lucas smiles to her - I wish I could stay -

* * *

><p>Cuddy walks with Lucas to his car.<p>

- Lisa – Lucas takes his car keys out his pocket and plays with them –Remember what I told you when you broke up with me? –

Cuddy closes her eyes for moment to remember – Uhm….yes. That I shouldn't be miserable over anyone –

- Yeah, don't think about me too much – he says – and I won't get mad if you get a boyfriend –

- Okay, good news for all my admirers – she nods - bye Lucas -

The detective walks to the driver side of the car – Damn! I almost forgot –

He walks back to Cuddy. – A kiss goodbye – He takes her face in his hands and gently plants a kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>- Where the hell were you? – Julia asks her Cuddy – You disappeared for half an hour –<p>

Cuddy sits next to her sister – I'll tell you another day, in the meantime…cheers –

The doctor says, not very cheerful.

* * *

><p><strong>To be concluded…<strong>

See? I like to separate couples near the end to see if they do care for each other.

**You read this far, leave me a review, please**.

I encourage you to write a fanfic, c'mon the show is going to end in a few weeks! Just write answering this: Where did you picture Cuddy? Extra points if you include Lucas :)

Thank you for reading.

Read my webcomic "**Detective Fausto" New story starts 05/11/12  
><strong>


	12. Beginnings

"_Only the beginning of what I want to feel forever._

_Only the beginning. Only just the start._

_I've got to get you into my life._

_Got to get you next to me._

_Only the beginning. Only just the start."_

_**Beginnings – Chicago**_

* * *

><p>- No – Cuddy crosses her arms – Whatever this is feud you have going on, stop it! –<p>

The young nurses nod

- Got it? –

- Yes, Dr. Cuddy – They both say.

- Go on with your day –

The nurses go different ways. Cuddy shakes her hand and goes to her office.

- Everything alright? – Sook asks her.

- Mrs. Ames, our chief nurse took the day off and those girls are fighting for power –

They get in Cuddy's office.

- This kids these days, so wrongly ambitious – Sook smirks.

- What can I do for you? – She says as she takes files from her desk

- Everything went perfect with our Stereotactic Radiosurgery -

- Good, walk with me I have a patient – Cuddy leaves her office with Sook behind her

- I got the attention of a local paper – He keeps talking – and that got the attention of one Franco Balthazar, wonder boy of the neurosurgery –

Cuddy stops walking – Do you want to woo him? –

- Yes, I want him working for us –

- Sent me his profile and we'll talk –

* * *

><p>- Feeling better? – Cuddy stands next to her patient's bed<p>

- Very much – the man responds

- Any trouble swallowing your food? –

- No, I ate just fine –

Cuddy checks his medical history and makes an annotation. – Remember to go to the pharmacy for your prescription, and I'll see you in a week for your follow up –

- Thank you Dr. Cuddy –

- You're welcome –

* * *

><p>- We can tell Mrs. Schmidt that the projections improve by 0.3 %, which means she'll get her initial investment sooner –<p>

Jason is showing Cuddy a graphic on his ipad. They are in Cuddy office.

- That's really good news –

- We'll show the investors the next meeting, this Thursday, right? –

- Yes –

Someone knocks at the door.

- Come in – Cuddy indicates.

- Hello – Julia enters the office – Ready for lunch? I made Fusilli with Spinach–

- Oh great – Jason gets up and gives his wife a kiss.

- We'll eat outside, want to join us? –

Cuddy is already on her computer. – No, I'll eat here I ordered a salad – she points at the little bowl with lettuce – I want to finish something –

- Is that all you're going to eat? You need more calories, more energy –

- I'll eat a protein bar –

Julia turns to see Jason, but her husband just shrugs. – Go find a nice spot, I'll be right there –

He leaves, and Julia takes a sit in front of Lisa.

- I know that my eating habits worry you, but Jules, believe me I'm eating right – Cuddy says without stop typing.

- It's not that. I want to know if you are free next Friday night –

Cuddy stops typing. – Why? –

- I want you to meet Sam, he's the manager of his own business cal…-

- Jules, I don't want you to fix me up with someone –

- He's nice, handsome and single –

Cuddy stares at her sister – Are you cheating on Jason? Because you know a lot of single men –

- Lisa, I don't think he's coming back. Not even a phone call from him? You shouldn't be holding on –

- I'm not holding on – Cuddy responds defensive – I don't need to date anyone right now, and if Lucas comes back…we'll see –

- Alright –

* * *

><p>- Hello Rachel – Cameron salutes the little girl<p>

- Hi Allison – Rachel is playing on the floor of her mother's office.

- The daycare only opens half of day on Saturdays – Cuddy explains to Cameron

- Oh – Cameron kneels to talk to Rachel – Do you like your mommy's office? –

- I like the rug – Rachel says – It's red and fluffy and I like it –

Cameron stands up – Emma from the lab told me to give you this – she gives her a folder.

- Oh thanks – Cuddy read the file – My patient is clean. I should call her and let her know –

- Yes – Cameron says – and after that you have to go home and don't come back –

- What? –

- Lisa, you've been working for 34 days straight since the hospital was inaugurated –

- I took days off –

- No, you didn't – Cameron shakes her head – I check. Tomorrow is Sunday, it's a slow day. Go home –

- I'm the boss here –

- Go home, Lisa. We can handle a day without you –

- I don't want to take you away from your fiancé on your day off –

- George is busy finishing the last draft of his novel and Tuesdays are my days off –

- Fine – Cuddy starches her arms – You're right, I'm tired –

* * *

><p>Sunday morning.<p>

- What do you want to do today Rachel? –

Cuddy is combing her daughter's hair.

- I want to feed the ducklings –

- Aaahhh. You want to go to the park –

- Yes! – Rachel smiles – and ice cream later –

- I don't know about that, we had a plentiful breakfast –

The house's phone rings. Cuddy answers without looking the ID number.

- Hello? –

- Hi Lisa, do you have company over at your home? –

- Lucas – Cuddy smiles when he hears him –No, I don't have company over. Why? –

- Well, I'm standing outside your front door. I assumed you were home, because it's Sunday, but then I thought what if you had visits and I'm interrupting. I should've called first and I'm calling first –

Cuddy rolls her eyes - You're outside right now? –

- Yes –

- Stay there – Cuddy hangs up and goes to open the door. – Let's go Rachel –

* * *

><p>The doctor opens the door. She is astonished when she sees Lucas.<p>

- Ta da! – Lucas has a baby in a stroller.

- That's a baby a newborn –

- Lisa, I want you to meet my son: Dashiell Douglas – the P.I. says with a big smile on his face.

- Your son? –

- Yeah – He can't stop smiling – Hello Rachel – he sees the girl behind Cuddy – Can I come in? –

- Yes, sorry –

They walk to the living room. Lucas removes the seat from the stroller and puts the baby on the coffee table.

Cuddy sits in the couch in front of Lucas

- Is your baby? – Rachel looks at the little boy who is awake and looking back at her.

- Yes, I'm his dad and his name is Dashiell–

- Dasell?

- Dashiell – Lucas says – But you can call him Dash. Like the boy in The Incredibles movie –

- Can I hold him? – Rachel asks

- No dear – Cuddy says

- Yes, sure – Lucas contradicts

- I don't think it's a good idea. He's …what? A month old –

- But she can hold him for a moment – Lucas insists – Look. Rachel sit here –

The girl sits on the couch.

- Now put your arms like this – Lucas indicates. – Now, make sure to hold his head very carefully –

Lucas puts the baby on Rachel's lap, with her arms holding the baby.

– Look mommy – she smiles – I'm holding him –

- Yes, sweetie –

- Oh he's trying to eat his blanket – Rachel giggles

- He's hungry – Lucas checks the time – Yes, it's about time for his bottle –

Cuddy sees Lucas take the baby in his arms and with one hand prepare the bottle and feed the baby.

Rachel goes to her room, gets her own doll and stars imitating Lucas.

- So…- Cuddy says – You have a son –

- I should explain now – Lucas says.

- Please –

- Well, it all begun 10 months ago. I was hired to find a con artist. Not an easy task –

* * *

><p><em>- Are you to the secretary of Mr. Reese? – Lucas asked the woman at the end of the bar. <em>

_She looked at him and smiled – His name wasn't Reese when he hired me. That's my luck, I got a job and it's a fake office –_

_- They could at least let you in the joke – Lucas sits next to her._

_- But they didn't. Now I'm jobless, evicted and I have to move back in with my mom. Who just found our Lord Jesus –_

_- Isn't that good thing? –_

_- Not when a woman who never give a fuck about anyone in her life, suddenly feels like she has to save everyone –_

_- I'm Lucas Douglas, P.I. – _

_- That's why you are talking to me, here I was thinking you were helping a poor soul in disgrace. I'm Jessica – They shook hands._

_- I can pay for your drink, if that helps –_

_- Yes it does – The woman with dark hair raised his glass._

_- So do you know where I can find Mr. Reese or any of his acquaintances? –_

_- I already told the police –_

_- I'm not from here; I'm not friends with the cops –_

_She took a sip form her drink. – But you're cute and If I tell you, you'll leave right away –_

_- If I leave right away, I can come back sooner and let you stay in my hotel room –_

* * *

><p>- And she stayed with me the rest of the week – Lucas says.<p>

- And you made a baby – Cuddy ads.

- Yes – Dashiell finished his bottle. – Little man, you were really hungry–

- Here – Cuddy helps Lucas and puts the bottle away. – So what happened next? –

-It was complicated. I left Seattle, I forgot about her. A month or so later, she called me telling me she is pregnant. She didn't want to keep it, she didn't wanted to go to a free clinic and she needed money –

- You sent her the money? –

- Yes, I did – Lucas answers. – I could 'have flown over there and find out, or ignored her, but I decided to sent her the money –

- She didn't get an abortion –

- She didn't…It get's more complicated – Lucas says as he admires his son, Cuddy can tell how much he adores that baby.

- It does? –

- Jessica's mom called me; she find my card on Jessica's belongings, thought I was just an investigator; she was scare because Jessica was with some shady people, drugs were involve.

- Drugs? –

- Yeah, she was dealing and but she end up using. I was angry thinking she used my money for that. I was about to hang up, when she told that Jessica was still pregnant – Lucas sighs – I went there and found her –

* * *

><p><em>- Why are you still here? – Jessica was biting her thumb nail. – Fuck off, Luke –<em>

_Lucas was visiting Jessica in the rehab center._

_- We haven't got a chance to talk –_

_- Talk? Do you have any idea how shitty I feel? –_

_- Any idea how shitty the baby feels? –_

_- It's not even yours; I don't know why you bother – Jessica got up and walked to the window, her back to Lucas._

_- Medicine is moving so fast – The P.I. said – You can have a DNA test with just a blood sample from the mother –_

_Jessica turned around – Oh, you sneaky bastard –_

_-Not exactly how I wanted to be dad, but I'll take it – He said with a weak smile on his face – Why did you…you know…keep it? –_

_- I don't know, I wanted an excuse to get a better life…I failed spectacularly as you can see –_

_- You know that you are a week past the limit for a legal abortion –_

_- I know, the nice disapproving doctor told me, after my week of throwing my guts up – She crossed her arms – He also told all the way the baby could be sick too –_

_- I want that baby – Lucas stood up – Do you want it? –_

_- I…Yeah, I do –_

_- Then you need to get better, and we'll figure things later – Lucas got close to her – Alright? –_

_- Alright –_

* * *

><p>Cuddy shakes her head – Why didn't you tell me? –<p>

- I didn't think you care –

- You're a father now – Cuddy sighs – That's a big deal –

- I know, but I wanted to be sure that my son was fine first. I only told Archer – Lucas says – I didn't know what to do after Jess get out of rehab. I could move to Seattle or she could move here

- So where is Jessica? –

- Jess got a job, she moved out of her mom's home, but…that woman is… is…a criminal…things got actually worse –

- Worse than drugs? –

- She is in federal prison… Riiiight now, you can make a snarky comment about me hooking up with a person who was in rehab and then in prison –

* * *

><p><em>- You must hate the day you met me – Jessica told Lucas<em>

_- It's been an interesting ride – Lucas told her clearly upset _

_- C'mon Luke, you knew right? – She said_

_- Yes, your story about meeting Mr. Reese didn't make sense, I found you in Vancouver stealing prescriptions meds, now federal prison for stealing from the government –_

_- I'm not a good person –_

_- You like easy money – Lucas rested his head on the table. He was tired. – I'm sure you know they let you keep the baby with you and…-_

_- Luke you're not listening to me, I'm not a good person –_

_Lucas raised his head back up. - What are you saying? –_

_- I can't be a mother –_

_- You'll be a great mom. I'll admit this is a setback. But I'll move here, I'll get an apartment, I can visit you and the baby, after a few months, the baby comes to live with me… –_

_- If you really wanted to move here, you would've done already. I don't what is holding you back in Jersey –_

_- C'mon Jess –_

_- Luke, I don't want to raise a baby in prison, I don't want to raise a baby at all –_

_She put her hand on his cheek – You'll be better off without me –_

* * *

><p>- She gave up her son? –<p>

Lucas nods

- For good? –

- She said so, but I don't know 3 years in prison is a long time to change her mind…Anyway, Jessica's mom sued me for partial custody and that's what I was doing in Seattle this last month –

- The grandmother? –

- Yes, she argued that I wasn't a suitable father, but I won. Now me and Dash can live wherever we want –

- Only 5 minutes and I can see what a great dad you are –

- Thanks –

- One thing though… – Cuddy squints at him – You knocked up a woman, you had the other girl and you were sleeping with me all at the same time. Why? –

- Auhm… - Lucas vacillates – I told you I was fooling around –

- Right –

-  
>I started to sleep around trying to forget you, I know it's not an excuse but...-<p>

-I see -

- Do you want hold him? He has that clean baby smell – Lucas says to change the subject

Cuddy frowns – I don't know…-

- Come on, you loved babies too –

The Private Investigator takes Dash and puts him on Cuddy arms.

- Hi Dash – she says. The baby yawns and falls sleep.

- Don't take it personally, he always falls sleep after he eats – Lucas affirms.

Cuddy stares at the baby – Oh God, I just got it –

- What? –

- Nothing…here – She gives the baby back to Lucas.

- Hey, you girls look al dress up. Where you going somewhere? –

- To the park to feed the ducklings – Rachel answers.

- Yeah? Do you mind if this couple of handsome fellas tags along? –

* * *

><p>- You're kidding. Bread is harmful for ducks? –<p>

- Yeah, we feed them peas –

They are in the park. Close to the lake.

- Okay –

Cuddy gives Lucas a handful of peas. The ducks arrive to eat the treats.

- Come here, come here – Rachel puts a few on the ground and waits for the ducks to get closer.

- So…you are acting weird – Lucas says as he too feed some ducks. – It's cool if you changed your mind and you don't me want anymore. I have my son now… –

- That's it –

- Are you worried I won't pay attention to you anymore? –

- No it's not... – Cuddy throws the rest of the peas to the ducks. – When I adopted Rachel years ago; House… –

- I hate this story already… – Lucas mumbles.

- …Listen, House was against it, I didn't quite get it, I thought it was jealousy, but when I held your son, I got it –

- What? –

- You have a son Lucas. He'll change your life forever – Cuddy tells him – Do you understand where I'm coming from? –

- I think that…you're pretty –

Cuddy smiles – Lucas, come on, I'm serious. All that you've been through, all that you will go through. How I'll affect his life –

- What? Do you think I'll ask you to be the mother of my child? - He says - Do you want to be? -

- No, Dash has mom who might come for him one day -

- Mmmm...maybe -

- This is about you, and who you are now -

Lucas sees his son on the stroller and then looks at Cuddy. – I don't know if you know this, but I'm all love, Lisa –

Cuddy laughs with the delivery of that line.

- Seriously I had enough love for you, for Dash, for Rachel –

- I don't doubt it –

- Let me finish my pitch…what else…hurm…– He snaps his fingers –…All that people who said we had nothing on common? Now we are both single parents –

- Right but... –

- And, women always say that men holding a babies are sexy –

- Another good point –

- I don't work as P.I. so no more late night away from home–

- What? You quit your job? –

- I just change my title in the agency. I'm a security consultant; I'll have more time to take care of Dash –

- Oh I love you right now – Cuddy says – Uhm…wait I didn't…I just say it but –

- I know –

Lucas smiles as Cuddy blushes more. He takes by the hips pulls her closer and kisses her. She responds the kiss with passion, and then she remembers she is in a park with families, but she keeps kissing him for another minute.

- All my excuses went away – Cuddy says when they break off the kiss.

- How about this? It didn't work when I took our relationship too serious. It didn't work when it was casual neither. We can have… –

- Something in the middle? –

- Yeah –

- I think I can do it – Cuddy says – Anything else you want to inform me? –

- Actually…I moved out of my apartment –

- Where do you live now? –

* * *

><p>Cuddy looks around the house.<p>

- You kept it! – She says. – But you transferred the money back to my account –

The home is the same she picked up, over two years ago. The home they were supposed to live together.

- I wish I could say that's how it happened, but I just couldn't sale it. You know, the economy and all – Lucas puts the bay seat one the counter.

Cuddy keeps observing the high ceilings, the dark staircase, and the moldings.

- Why don't you have any stuff? – Rachel asks seeing the empty place.

- I have stuff, there is a couch over there, I have bed and…no fridge – Lucas points at the empty space on the kitchen – I should buy one –

- You should – Cuddy says.

- You thinks it's weird I'm living here –

- It's beautiful home – The doctor says

- You picked it…hey, considering I only have baby food. Want an order in? We could have a relax Sunday afternoon, cause I want to spend this day with you –

- You don't even have a dinner table –

- I can put a blanket on the floor like indoor picnic –

- Yay! – Rachel says.

- I like your improvising – Cuddy kisses him – I like you very much –

- It's just the beginning –

**The End.**

* * *

><p>See? It's a end, but a beginning too.<p>

It's very long too.

Anyway, I had the chapter ready but I wanted to be closer to the series finale.

I'm convinced that Cuddy will appear in the finale. (It almost looks like House is going to be hallucinating in the last episode…) But I just watch another series season finale with an actor appearing and nobody knew! It was secret…so maybe Cuddy is in the finale but is very very secret?

Anyway, if the shows ends with Cuddy getting together with House (or something like that) I have another fanfic…

If the writers never say what happened to her. This is it!

**Please leave me a review.**

**Please write a Luddy story, you know you want to…**

**Check my webcomic "Detective Fausto" Link on my profile.**


End file.
